homefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall maintenance checklist
This is a checklist of things you might want to use in a personal fall checklist: * make sure the furnace or heater is working ** replace your furnace filter ** have a heating professional check * get the chimney inspected, among other things ** check that the flue is clear ** check that the damper is working ** remove bird nests or other summer animal debrey ** check for leaks or problems with the roof around the chimney, including places that may trap and hold snow leading to potential roof damage ** clear of ashes ** check for loose or missing mortar ** have it cleaned of any creosote build up (it's created when wood burns and is flammable. So, it can be a fire hazard). * protect your pipes from freezing ** insulate pipes that need it ** get the water blown out of pipes that won't be used during the winter, so they won't freeze and break the pipes ** this includes sprinkler systems * plant flower bulbs or any other plants that require a cold season to thrive * rake the leaves * test the fire and carbon monoxide alarms or any other alarm systems in your home ** clean and dust them ** change the batteries for alarms that are not hooked up to the electrical wiring * clean the gutters (consider putting screens over any holes that are there for air circulation so animals can't use them to get in) * check for proper lighting on stairways (working nightlights at the top and bottom?) * test your emergency generator * store lawn equipment as it becomes unnecessary for winter ** empty the fuel from gas powered lawn equipment before storing for the winter * store or cover any lawn furniture that requires it * check for other airflow leaks ** check the caulking around doors and windows ** around the door of the refrigerator ** windows that are not firmly closed * check air filters ** in addition to the furnace filter, check ** filters and air vents on stove fans ** vent from clothes dryer * check and maintain any humidifiers * check for water leaks ** around faucets, bathtubs, showers, etc. ** into the basement ** behind gutters * replace summer window and door screens with winter storm windows and doors * clean your air ducts (not every year) * trim tree limbs that grew over the summer ** check for any hitting the house, the constant wear can cause damage ** check for any overhanging wires, with the extra weight from snow and ice, they may come down and damage the wires * once the weather changes, and you switch over from air conditioning to heating ** take window air conditioning units out of the windows or cover them ** cover outdoor units ** adjust the setting on the thermostat * drain hot water heater, flush and refill * get out cold weather clothing and pack away warm weather clothing ** make sure jackets and coats still fit, have their buttons, etc. ** clean cloths before packing them away so stains don't set in, damage the fabric, smell or attract bugs * "shut-down" the swimming pool ** drain and flush out any appropriate pipes or drains Since this list is just being started, your suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Just click on the "edit" button above and enter your additions in the box. Related * spring maintenance checklist * summer maintenance checklist * winter maintenance checklist * annual maintenance checklist * biannual maintenance checklist * clothes: coat, jacket, socks, scarf, hat Reference The list above is probably more comprehensive than any of the ones on the sites listed below. But the lists below may provide more information about how and why to do these items than this Home wiki has at this time. (We'll have more in the future.) * State Farm Insurance company's Fall Mainenance Tips * Bob Vila's bi-annual Home Mainenance Checklist and Home Maintenance Checklist: Keep your home in shape year-round (with mostly time independent or fall hints) * Service Magic's Checklist: Fall Preventative Home Maintenance * the Weather Channel's Fall Home Maintenance * Demesne's lists for *: Note: Demesne's lists are month by month for an average northern hemisphere home. Make the necessary adjustments for where you live. ** Early Autumn Home Maintenance for September ** Mid-autumn Home Maintenance for October ** Late Fall Home Maintenance for November *eHow's How to Perform Fall Home Maintenance * WAFF, Channel 48 News (TV station in Huntsville Alabama), Checklist: Fall Home Maintenance * Fall Cleaning Tips from How to Clean Anything Category:Checklists Category:Your thoughts Category:Maintenance checklist